


[Fanart] The Queen and the Thief ... of Budapest?

by doublesloth



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Relationship Study, Rooftop Moments, Song Lyrics, bonus astonished Sophos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublesloth/pseuds/doublesloth
Summary: Moments in Eugenides and Eddis' relationship, set to a verse of "Budapest" by George Ezra. No matter how much they change, choose, and leave, these cousins are still there for each other. Love, trust, theft, and rooftops!
Relationships: Eddis | Helen & Eugenides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Fanart] The Queen and the Thief ... of Budapest?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storieswelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to storieswelove, whose enthusiasm for these two and kind support of my drawings led to this piece AND who wrote this fantastic [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871887) as the other half of our exchange!


End file.
